Colours
by cryybabyy
Summary: Natsume's story was grey. His smokes, his dreams, his life. He hated colours. But once a bubbly, Mikan Sakura enters his life, his opinion of everything might change. [AU]


**Colours**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was a mysterious person. He hated himself, his life. I suppose you could say he was suicidal. He would often swallow pills, cut himself, and smoke. He smoked. He didn't do it to be cool. He did it because he wanted to _die._ Not even his best friend, Ruka Nogi, knew he wanted to die. But ever since a girl entered Ruka's life, he and Natsume have been drifting apart. Natsume let out a dry laugh, before pulling out a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He rummaged his bag for his lighter. Once he had found it, he lit up the cigarette, inhaling the poisonous smoke. I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking– like they'd care though. He quickly popped a few blue pills into his mouth. The blue was the same colour as his jeans, they stained his hands. Natsume hated the colour blue. He hated all colours. He only liked grey. Grey like his smokes, his dreams, and his life. He quickly raked a hand through his dishevelled hair, and hopped back onto his bicycle, pulling his grey hoodie up over his head. He quickly dropped the cigarette onto the floor and started to ride away.

It was late; the pill had made him a little dizzy. He was a danger to society! All of a sudden, a young girl stepped onto the pavement, making him swerve his bicycle, into a wall. He groaned. Now was not the time! Why the fuck was a small girl walking down the pavements at this time.

"I'm so sorry! Natsume?" A girly voice called out. Was it his sister? No, it can't be. His vision was a little hazy, but he saw a small, slender figure, leaned over him. She had long brown hair, that's all he could make out, before he passed out.

* * *

Where the fuck was he? He was in a small room, with rainbow wallpaper, and blue and pink duvet sheets. Natsume was going to be sick. Was this a dream? Did he swallow too many pills?

"You are awake!" A small voice sighed in relief. "You scared me, you know!"

Natsume turned his head to see a petite girl slouched onto a chair. Her hair was messy and she had large eye bags. Was she awake for… him?

"I waited all night for you to wake up!" she yawned, getting up and stretching. He stared at her as if she had killed his family.

"You probably don't know me, since you only joined Alice Academy." She grinned, perching onto the bed. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

He got it now. She was one of the students in most of hisclasses. She was quite annoying and was always distracted. But she was one of the first people to actually notice him. Everybody else ignored him, apart from the girls drooling over him. Once they had realised he wasn't looking for a girl, they all left him. Because no one was interested in someone boring like him.

"You are a bit quiet, aren't you?" She smiled, looking straight into his eyes. Natsume turned away, slightly annoyed.

"Your room makes me want to projectile vomit all over you." He muttered, earning a laugh from the girl. "You passed out, y'know? I was so scared." Natsume stared at the girl. She was worried for _him?_ She must be joking, right?

His eyes bored into hers.

"Natsume?" She whispered, chewing her lip, uncertain.

"M-mik-"

*PROJECTILE VOMIT*

* * *

Mikan whined. She whined and she cried and complained about her bed sheets and her clothes. Natsume just threw up all over her stuff!

"I-I'm so sorry." He whispered, trying to get up. "I'll clean it." He attempted to stand up, but just fell onto the floor. What was she going to do with him?

She looked at him. His hair was all over the place, but it still looked hot. His eyes were shut, and his face was emotionless. He looked hot. Very hot, extremely hot. But He wouldn't fall for someone like Mikan.

For a second, his face was crinkled into pain and hurt. The expression only lasted for a short time, but it hurt Mikan. She wanted to know his secrets, why his life was so dull and colourless. If only he would open up, but that was hard.

Mikan kept visiting Natsume at his small apartment, or dragging him to her family house. After a few weeks, they were best friends. Natsume felt something more to her, but he didn't want to ruin their golden friendship. He'd always study her, when she would laugh cry, blabber on about how she hated maths or how exciting Taylor Swifts new music video is. He had never felt so much passion to anybody in his life. He had been living in his hell, and Mikan Sakura was helping him to escape it.

* * *

"Oi! Gaylord!" A voice called out. Natsume winced at the word he used. "We are talking to you! Oi retard!" They mocked. Mucho, Kitsu and Koko, the three 'cool' people in his year. He sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his bag, and emptied out all the remains onto the hallway floor. Peanut Butter sandwiches, books, and a fizzy cola bottle fell. The cola bottle literally exploded, showering him.

"What the fuck!?" A loud voice boomed. It was Mikan. Natsume smiled. Everybody knew not to mess with Mikan Sakura.

"See you later, loser, we don't wanna face the wrath of Sakura!" They grinned, running off.

Mikan sighed.

"You know Natsume; I will kill them, all of them."

He smiled at the small brunette who was picking up all of his books.

"Don't just stand there! Help me clean up you lazy jerk!" She giggled.

Natsume laughed, helping her out.

She never failed to make him smile at times like this.

* * *

 **I know, it is OOC, so don't review saying, OOC!**

 **Changed the story completely, I know! I have restarted all of my stories check them out.**

 **Drop a review please ((((:**

 **Cryybabyy**


End file.
